The present invention relates to a device for helping a vehicle, in particular a vehicle for persons with impaired mobility moving with the aid of a wheelchair or, alternatively, persons moving a wheeled carriage for carrying objects, pass over one or more steps or a threshold.
Frequently, a store or a business, and even an entrance to a dwelling, has a street access that includes one or more steps.
A threshold of this type has a height ranging generally from one to several tens of centimeters and constitutes an obstacle that is often impassable for a person with impaired mobility or for delivery carriages.
Obviously, this problem does not relate solely to exterior access points, and such steps may also exist even inside these spaces, in particular in old buildings. There may also be steps for accessing terraces.
One solution for enabling a vehicle or a wheeled carriage to pass over a step of this type consists in installing an access ramp.
A major constraint in terms of installing such a ramp is that there cannot be permanent encroachment onto the public thoroughfare, sidewalk and/or highway, corridor, etc.
Indeed, although ramps are essential for a person with impaired mobility, their general level of use is still relatively low. It is thus appropriate to be able to provide totally clear passage when these ramps are not in use.
Deployable and retractable ramps offer a valuable service, but are mechanically complex. Such ramps require a significant clear distance for deployment, which restricts implementation possibilities. An uneven sidewalk places stresses on their structure.
FR 2947224 describes a rocking telescopic ramp.
There is a need for a device, for providing help in passing over an obstacle, that occupies a very small space on the sidewalk for a given height to be passed over. The applicant realized that a device of this type would expand the market by widening the range of situations in which the device would be appropriate.